


come to me, cover me, hold me

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: People grieved in their own ways.[for the ffxv small secret santa]





	come to me, cover me, hold me

**Author's Note:**

> for draven926 @ twitter who asked for some good ol hurt/comfort! 
> 
> happy holidays! <3 (this is so morbid!)

His whole house is dark and it’s almost eerie.

The Amicitia household was much more lively, thriving with silly antics; Clarus’s undying love for his family, which he expressed by embarrassing his children, Iris often cooking feasts for no reason other than because she enjoyed it, Gladio bench pressing his guests simply because he _could_. Noctis didn’t come around all that much, considering Gladio wasn’t one who enjoyed staying in the house for too long, but he’d never seen it like this.

He wasn’t invited over – but he took initiative upon remembering the date, and of course, asking Clarus if he could stop by for a short moment.

“Iris should still be at school, but I’m sure Gladiolus wouldn’t mind if you invited yourself in.” He paged their security guard to let them know Noctis would be entering the property. “I normally would spend this day with my children – but it’s so terribly busy.”

Noctis took it all with a grain of salt – the anniversary of Gladio’s mother’s death was typically a day where Noctis would express his condolences from afar, having been three years past, yet he couldn’t bear knowing that Gladio was alone on this day.

He didn’t quite have it the same, his own mother having passed when he was a mere toddler. Noctis didn’t remember her all that well, only knowing that he resembled her quite a bit, and that their personalities were nearly identical. The kingdom mourned yearly on the anniversary of her death, but as time passed, it wasn’t much more than an article in a magazine, or a post to the kingdom’s social media websites.

Every year, however, Noctis made it a point to stand by his father’s side, knowing that even though Noctis didn’t have much memory of his mother, that his father did, and that they were a family that lifted each other up in their times of self doubt.

It’s this notion that brings Noctis to the Amicitia property, and lands him in front of Gladio’s door, open wide, with no lights on, and some of Gladio’s shitty nu-metal playing at a low volume. He sees a full head of dark, brown hair sticking out of a thick blanket, and though Noctis raps lightly at the door, his shield does not stir.

He drops his bag onto the floor, and moves to sit at Gladio’s side, hesitantly reaching a hand to his hair, pushing his bangs from his face – revealing actual slumber, as opposed to lethargy as Noctis originally anticipated.

And Gladio was no heavy sleeper.

Amber eyes blink open, somewhat shocked by the appearance of the Lucian prince, but he doesn’t object. Gladio leans into Noctis’s touch, adjusting himself on his bed to make more room.

“Are you going to be here for a while?” He asks.

“Only if you want me.”

Noctis is invited into the blanket, warmth immediately taking over from the bitter cold. He allows Gladio to wrap his arms around him, head positioned firmly into Noctis’s stomach. Noctis doesn’t falter with petting his fingers through Gladio’s hair, knowing that he loved the sensation – he’d loved it ever since he was a child.

“I’m sorry. It is getting easier,” He mumbles. “I just – “

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m here, Gladio.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
